


NO

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [17]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Asexual Wakko, Gen, Good brother Yakko warner, I missed dad bugs fic, I wanted to write this, Sorry it took so long, dad Bugs ™, good sister Dot warner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: TOOK FOREVER I KNOW SORRY!!! any ways ace Wakko coming out fic fluff galore and a ton of jokes.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Bugs Bunny & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	NO

**Author's Note:**

> sorry took so long I played sims instead of writing.

Wakko is sitting in the burrow, listening to Yakko talk about his date with a girl to Bugs.

“It was awesome she was so sweet and nice, and sexy,” Yakko says.

Bugs nod his head “So were you having any of those thoughts?” 

“WHAT DAD NO!!!” Yakko yells disturbed his dad would ask that, Bugs raises an eyebrow. “...Ya,” he says quietly.

Dot enters the roommate that moment “ya what?”

“NOTHING!!!” Bugs and Yakko yell. Dot shrugs and sits down now integrated.

“Look Yakko you're a 14-year-old boy it’s normal for you to think those things heck in a few years Wakko will be thinking the same thighs If he isn’t already.” At that Wakko chuckles. Looking over Bugs, Yakko, and Dot all raise their eyebrows. ( **Does that make sense?)** “Wakko why did you just chuckle?” 

“Because who wants sex when you can be chaotic?” He says like it’s the most obvious thing ever.

Holding up a finger Yakko opens his mouth then closes it then opens it again and says “Wha-What?” 

“I’m just saying why bang when you can drink bang and cry,” Wakko says nonchalantly

“HUH?” Dot says very confusedly.

“Im say fuck fucking!” Wakko yells 

“Wakko kid are you talking about sex?” Bugs says the gears starting to turn in his head.

“Sex? Ew gross.” Wakko says his face is disgusted and green.

“Wak attack? Are you trying to tell us something?” Bugs says “Without saying it out loud?” 

Wakko nods slightly then says “ Who needs sex when you can drink bang energy and cry?”

That's when it clicks the anti-sex jokes the disgusted look at the prospect of having sex, his nod, It all clicks for Bugs “Kiddo are you trying to tell us your Asexual?” he says walking over to Wakko, who nods fastly tongue sticking out. 

Dot and Yakko give each other a confused look “What’s asexual?” They ask

_ Oh, for the stuff they know there's still a lot they don’t’  _ Bugs thinks “I think it’s best for Wakko to explain,” he says leaning down to whisper in Wakko's ear “Don’t worry we love and support you know matter what.” 

Taking a deep breath Wakko starts to explain “I’m asexual meaning I don’t like people sexual to put it simply.”

“Oh, cool!” Yakko says “Glad you came out to us.” 

“Ya but you jokes need work how about “smash? YA I LOVE SMASH BROS!!!” Dot says

The boys look at her with horrified looks on their faces. Bugs shake his head and sigh he’ll talk to her about it later it’s Wakko’s moment right now. 

Ruffling Wakko’s hair he says “I am so proud of you Wak attack!!” 

“Thanks, Dad,” He says smiling. 

“Hey, you want us to have pasta and garlic bread for dinner to celebrate? I know it’s your favorite.” Bugs says.  _ All food is his favorite but he asks for garlic bread at least 3 times a week. _

Nodding profusely Wakko says “I’d like that.”  __

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Lesbian Dot warner-Bunny


End file.
